Forlorn Hope
by Keidox
Summary: When a mysterious fog with unsettling abilities befalls the land, the group must find the Madougu - elemental talismans with incredible power. Just how far will Inuyasha go, and how much will he risk? A joint fic with Tanuki-chan
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha, would we be sitting here wasting our time with a disclaimer?!  
  
Author's Note: Oi minna! This is a joint fic with Tanuki-chan so enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness encased the land. Nothing to be seen. Just terror to be heard. The screams of pain and horror echo through the shadows. Sudden flashes shock the earth, giving the terrifying reminder of what is there, and what is to come.  
  
One by one, the sounds stop. The sounds of running, the thunderous pounding of many feet, striving to race away to where they still may hide amongst the living. The thick panting from heavy exertion as they slow to gauge where they have managed to go and if they have escaped. The anguished, tormented howls of pain as they realized that they plan to let no one escape. Then there is no more. Bonds of love and family have no meaning in this place. There is only survival and who will make through alive. They have come and there is only one is meant to survive.  
  
Only one to remain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's head snapped up immediately as she felt a chilling shiver make its way down her spine. One that foretold that nothing good would come from this moment. She shook her head, to clear the sudden shock that it had caused and refocused her attention to the little kit asleep in her lap. As she stroked Shippo's head gently, her mind was reaching out to give her a clue, any indication at all, as to what had caused the break from the normal calm that surrounded the clearing in which she sat.  
  
She sighed, tugging at the worn miko robes that she currently wore. Her uniform had, once again, gotten dirty and was hanging to dry. She had forgotten her spare outfit at home, leaving only one choice for her garb. A bitter smile tugged across her lips. Inuyasha had been avoiding her since she had put it on. He had taken one look at what she had been wearing then left, now probably off in a tree somewhere, lost in his own thoughts about a certain undead miko.  
  
A soft squirm told her that the little kitsune would be awakening soon, and they would be heading back to the village. Her clothes would be dry by now and she would change back into the white blouse and short green, pleated skirt that made up her uniform. Inuyasha would come back later and then they would be off again, searching for more of Shikon no Tama shards. She sighed. That was how her life was and it didn't seem as if it would change anytime soon.  
  
Shippo peeked up at Kagome, rolling over almost as soon as he woke up. He had been surprised to see her off in thought, seeming to be in a world of her own. He climbed up to her shoulder, patting her cheek lightly when she did not respond. Kagome turned to him, the touch returning her from her thoughts at once. She smiled at the kit reassuringly, patting his head and standing.  
  
As Kagome walked back to the village, she glanced back to the clearing briefly, her gaze sweeping over it for a few short seconds before she shook her head, passing the shiver from before as just a slight chill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the tallest branches of the Goshinboku. It was the highest and most concealed place he could find and right now, he wished to be alone. He had seen Kagome dressed in Kikyo's robes, that part was true, but he hadn't left for that reason. A sound had grabbed his attention. It was so brief that he hadn't heard it until the second time it rang. He had glanced at the others, wondering if they too heard the eerie tone that started then disappeared the instant it reached his ears. They didn't seem to have noticed anything but it had caught his attention instantly.  
  
He was curious immediately and set out to find its origin. It lured him through the forest with his namesake and stopped the second the giant roots of the Goshinboku came into view. He sat there now, pondering the curious sound that wouldn't be erased from his memory, no matter what he tried. Inuyasha leapt down from the branches, dashing from the thick fog that appeared suddenly. There was the heavy scent of something not quite right in the fog and his nose twitched trying to identify it. There was something off about the fog. It seemed to be almost reaching for him but that couldn't be right. Could it? He backed away as thin tendrils came off of it, trying to wrap around his ankles. Turning, he leapt away from it, confused and more than a little disturbed at the path it was taking. Fog wasn't supposed to travel as fast as this one was. He jumped again, this time, high into a tree and in the opposite direction that the village laid. The fog passed under him, no attempt was made to grab at him again. The fog kept moving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had drifted off into a light slumber when Inuyasha burst through the door. He was breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the room. He strode over to were Miroku sat, shaking him awake before dragging him to the door.  
  
"Oi Miroku. Does that seem natural to you?" Inuyasha asked the now wide- awake monk.  
  
Miroku frowned, his eyes probing the thick layer of fog. He stepped out the door, going closer in an attempt to read it better. This wasn't natural fog for sure. The cheerful greeting that nature had wasn't in this. It was thick with some sort of magic, something evil lay within.  
  
"No Inuyasha, it does not. I cannot tell what it is," Miroku admitted, eyes narrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"What doesn't?" both jumped at the soft voice when Kagome peered at them curiously from the doorway, her bows and arrows in hand.  
  
"Ah Kagome-sama," Miroku greeted her, he seemed to pause for a moment as an idea hit him, "Would you shoot one of your miko arrows through this fog please?"  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise but didn't question his request. She had sensed that there was something wrong with this.this thing but she didn't quite understand what. She knocked an arrow to the bowstring carefully, taking precise aim, making sure to point as far away from her two friends as possible. She pulled the string back to her ear, concentrating on what felt wrong within her target, and released. Miroku sighed in relief as the lighted arrow cut through the fog, leaving a clear path but then sucked in his breath quickly as the fog pushed itself together once again, swallowing up the charged arrow before it had finished going all the way through. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga warily.  
  
Kagome could see the light of her power through the cloudy white. It gleamed brightly before it was snuffed out, and rather fast too. Before she could blink, the arrow was shot back towards her, with the same force and strength that she had shot it with, but without the miko power in it. It was too late to move now, Kagome closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.  
  
It never came. Kagome opened her eyes and jumped back in surprise as she saw herself staring at the tip of the arrow. Her eyes traced down the shaft of the arrow and down the clawed hand wrapped around it, to see Inuyasha pulling it away from her. He showed the arrow to Miroku who frowned, raising a hand over it, closing his eyes to concentrate before shaking his head and opening his eyes again.  
  
"It is not the arrow," Miroku said, taking to arrow from Inuyasha's outstretched hand and returning it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to inquire about the strange forces that she could feel within the moving cloud but before she could, Inuyasha had picked her up and leapt, landing on the rooftop. As soon as she had been set on her feet, she saw that the fog was moving at an incredible rate, closing in on the village. Miroku and Kaede were working fast to create a barrier of some sort to keep whatever threat they felt in this, out.  
  
Kagome frowned, 'I should be helping with that,' she thought, already beginning to climb down the roof.  
  
"Oi bitch! Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha reached down to bring her back up to the top.  
  
Kagome squirmed in his grasp, "I should help them."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her arrogantly, "You have no clue what they are doing or how to do it."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, certainly expecting some remark about Kikyo to come next. But when it didn't she opened her eyes to peer curiously at Inuyasha. His attention seemed to be elsewhere and she took that time to try again to crawl down the roof. She heard Inuyasha sigh briefly before reaching down to try to grab her again.  
  
He almost got her but at that moment, her foot slipped from the wood panels. She screamed as she fell, preparing for the crash that would accompany a great amount of pain to her. But when she looked again, Inuyasha was setting her down on her feet, shaking his head at her.  
  
Kagome looked at him suspiciously, why wouldn't he let her help? She began walking towards where Miroku and Kaede concentrated on the barrier. It seemed to be working but the fog wasn't being repelled, just sliding over it, forming a cloudy dome, revealing where the shield was.  
  
Sweat dripped down his face as Miroku forced the barrier to remain standing. There was something about this fog touching the barrier that drained his houriki and energy more and more with each passing second he waited. He looked up when Kagome sat down next to him, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.  
  
"So I just concentrate on holding the barrier right?" she asked him. Miroku nodded, almost all his attention focused on his power.  
  
Kagome lifted her hands, folding them into a prayer-like position on her chest and closing her eyes. She wondered briefly why Inuyasha had not stopped her when he had seemed so determined to before. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind, focusing on much more pressing matters.  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped open as a great amount of pressure was lifted from him. He turned to see Kaede had noticed the same. He followed her gaze to the young miko. Kagome was still in the same position, seeming to be focussing heavily and deep in her power. Her aura curled around her, twisting its power into the barrier, and flaring when the fog touched it. It reacted violently, throwing it away with a flash.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the fog vanished, leaving no signs of what had just taken place. Kaede nudged Miroku. "Keep the barrier up - whatever's out there isn't gone yet."  
  
It seemed like Kaede was wrong though. Even now, Kagome could feel the evil aura being dissipated and replaced with normal ones. Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga warily. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
No one could answer.  
  
*********  
  
"It worked, my lord . . . the hanyou won't know what hit him."  
  
"Careful, Itsui." The cold voice chided his servant gently. "Arrogance merely leads to foolish mistakes. Inuyasha is not as stupid as he seems." The voice paused, then continued. "Okay, maybe he is, but he is not weak, and certainly not an opponent to be underestimated."  
  
"Yes, my lord . . . ."  
  
**********  
  
The group lay outside, basking up the sun, which on that day was particularly nice. Food and napkins were strewn everywhere, and everyone (with the exception of a certain bad-tempered ramen loving dog demon) had complimented on Kagome's cooking. They talked about random things, avoiding topics such as Shikon no Tama, youkai, fog, and plain evil.  
  
It was Sango who brought the topic up first.  
  
"So what happened while I was gone?"  
  
Sango had been on an exterminating assignment when the fog appeared and had completely missed what happened. Kagome and Miroku traded glances, debating silently how they should put it.  
  
Inuyasha, not being familiar with the concept called subtlety, was about to butt in, when Shippo beat him to it.  
  
"It was really nice outside, and then -poof! - this weird thing came and swallowed everything up and Miroku and Kaede were making a shield and then - poof! - it disappeared! It was scary! Waaaah!" Sango patted Shippo's head while looking oddly at Miroku.  
  
"Feh. It was a fog and I still think it was Sesshoumaru taking a bath." Inuyasha earned some very weird looks out of that. "What? He used to steam up the entire castle when he was in the bathroom!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keichan: What was that about Tan-chan?  
  
Tanuki-chan: I was bored..  
  
Keichan: *sweatdrops*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" queried Kagome.  
  
"Of course I feel alright! Why wouldn't I be? What? Stop looking at me like that! What? WHAT?!" Distinctly ticked off now, he leaped into a tree where he sat grumbling to himself about stupid humans.  
  
Sango shook her head, amused. "So, about this thing -"  
  
"Kagome." They turned to see Kaede, looking very nervous. "I think you need to see this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An anxious villager ran out to meet the group.  
  
"Kaede-sama? Can't you do anything?"  
  
Kaede nodded towards Kagome. "I brought some people who might be able to help. Why don't you talk to them? I'll check on the other patients." She hobbled away.  
  
"The disease just started this morning but half the village is out by now, I'm one of the few left . . . this way." He led them towards a hut and opened the door. "'Kaasan, I've brought help!"  
  
"Oh . . . my . . ." Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Miroku. Sango was unable to speak.  
  
The woman's skin was a mottled purple. Her head was bloated along with many appendages that had no right to be bloated. The entire right half of her body was swollen. Her eyes were blank and she was foaming. But that wasn't the worst of it.  
  
Random accessories were tacked on her body. Antennae grew out of her head, a tentacle sprouted from her stomach. And in the middle of her forehead lay a half-open glowing eye.  
  
"It's like she's mutating into some sort of demon!"  
  
"She's one of the worse ones. The others are somewhat better off," remarked the villager in the eerie silence. "There are more in the next room."  
  
Miroku shook himself out of his shocked stupor and shakily followed the villager past a screen door. "Kagome, take a look at this." Every victim had different appendages attached - wings, legs, claws, but they all had one thing in common.  
  
"The eyes . . . ." Sango breathed. "My god, they all have a third eye."  
  
"Jagan." Myouga popped out of nowhere and sweatdropped at all the stares. "What?! You didn't notice me?! I was here all along!"  
  
"Whatever," snorted Inuyasha. "So, what's a Jagan?"  
  
"A Jagan is basically an Evil Eye. These aren't the real things, they're copies that bind themselves to a main one, which is probably being controlled by a high-class youkai." Myouga mused. "It's funny, though. There's only one thing that I can think of that would be powerful enough to create so many of them at once."  
  
"Which is?" prodded Sango.  
  
Myouga shook his head. "If it's what I think it is, then it's time to visit Toutousai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Kaasan - Actually, it's Okaasan, kaasan's just abbreviated. It means mom.  
  
Houriki - Power of Buddha , , , according to Kei.  
  
Miko - Preistess.  
  
Shikon no Tama - If you don't know what this means, you shouldn't be reading this. Authors Note: . . .  
  
Minna - Everyone  
  
***  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Tanuki-chan: Hi minna! I think you're able to tell that I'm the more humorous one. :P  
  
Keichan: No way! This is my fanfic anyhow.  
  
Tanuki-chan: It's a JOINT fic, remember? You were the one who wanted it to be all dark and serious!  
  
Keichan: I happen to like fics with at least SOME point in them. But back to the topic. We hoped you've liked it so far and we'll have the next chappie up in no time! But while you're waiting, check out some of our other fics, that is, if you haven't already. Mine being 'The Prophecy.'  
  
Tanuki-chan: I don't have another fic. T_T Oh, by the way, I didn't make up the Jagan OR its effects. This is already in another anime - do YOU know which one?  
  
Keichan: No one cares Tan-chan.  
  
Tanuki-chan: NANI?! WHAT'S UP WITH THE FRIGGIN' TAN-CHAN?! HUH?!  
  
Keichan: It's faster to type.  
  
Tanuki-chan: *splutters for a few seconds* You LITTLE *mutters curses under breath* (I'm emphasizing the word LITTLE for a reason - Kei's short! MUAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Keichan: Not that short Tan-chan. *cracks knuckles*  
  
Tanuki-chan: *running for life*  
  
Keichan: doesn't seem like Tan-chan will be talking for a while so see ya next time! Ja 


	2. Search for Identity

Disclaimer: It should be really obvious that nothing belongs to us.  
  
Authors Note: Gomen ne, minna-san! *bow bow* Sorry we haven't updated so long! Tanuki-chan's disk drive broke, her computer crashed, and everything was lost!!!! *wails* Don't kill us!  
  
Warning: We are not responsible for cheesy lines, cheesy fights, and a cheesy story. Flames will be used to burn down the school. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was running, running. Her lungs burned somewhere near her throat, her breath came in great raggedy gasps. Tears streamed down her face, and she choked down a sob of fear. Oh, gods, someone help me . . . . She didn't know what she was running from, only that it would mean her demise should she be caught.  
  
Her legs, weak and trembling, gave out from underneath her. She ordered them to move, trying to give one last futile chance at escape, but they were frozen to the ground. No, NO! A bright blue light flashed in front of her eyes, and everything disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koryu sighed. That dog-demon better find help, and fast! Otherwise . . . he glanced down at his mother, who had mutated into something rather like a bug. More and more villagers were becoming infected, and the backroom was nearly full. A sudden rustle made him jump up from his pondering.  
  
"Ah! Hisui! How do you feel?" Koryu managed to hide his surprise at Hisui being up - she was one of the first victims and was worse off than anyone else. Still, maybe . . . Koryu knew it was too much to hope, but maybe this disease would just die out by itself.  
  
But something was wrong. Hisui didn't look healed, on the contrary, it seemed as though the illness had reached its peak. She no longer bore any resemblance to a human, let alone a live breathing girl - she appeared to be some sort of spider youkai. The eye on her forehead was fully open. "Hisui, what's wrong?"  
  
The last thing Koryu saw was a fuzzy brown leg heading his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the darkness, a shadowed figure smiled.  
  
"So . . . it has begun."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! What's that?" Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and clung to his leg, as far away from the gray smog as possible.  
  
Jaken sneered at the girl, "It's fog, foolish human."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. It's moving too fast to be fog . . . and the way it oozed sent chills of strangeness down his back.  
  
Not that he'd ever admit that.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, let me take care of this." Jaken held up his two-headed staff. "Talking Gibberish!" Fire shot out of the old man's mouth and into the fog. For a moment, the two battled for control and dominance, then the fog vanished. Jaken grinned. Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be so proud of me . . . "Sesshoumaru-sama? AHHHH! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!! WAIT!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the screaming frog youkai, his mind somewhere else. Strange . . . that fog seems . . . familiar somehow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tsyuaiga? I haven't heard that name in years!"  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared at Toutousai expectantly.  
  
"Can't remember a thing about it!"  
  
Everyone fell over. Inuyasha was the first one to recover, his fists clenched and an angry-mark on his head. "WHAT?! WE SPENT A DAY SEARCHING FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T TELL US A THING?!"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Osuwari," she said calmly, promptly ignoring the now growling hanyou.  
  
"Although, now that you mention it, I think I can recall something . . . ." Toutousai replied, watching the flattened Inuyasha carefully, "That is, if you'll give me protection."  
  
Miroku stepped in before Inuyasha could jump up and explode again. "Protection from what, Toutousai?"  
  
Toutousai sighed. "As you all probably know, Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga are the most powerful swords I've ever made. However, I had a pupil who was so intelligent in his learning that he, too, managed to make a sword worthy of competing with Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga."  
  
"A sword that can match Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga?" Sango mused.  
  
Toutousai nodded. "I meant to destroy it, but I could not touch it. Only one person can and that is its maker."  
  
"Toutousai, just what exactly does the Tsyuaiga do?" Miroku asked, watching Inuyasha pick himself up from the corner of his eye.  
  
"With one blow, Tetsusaiga can kill a hundred youkai. With one blow, Tensaiga can heal a hundred youkai. And with one blow, Tsyuaiga can control a hundred youkai," Toutousai shrugged as he finished, making it quite clear that he thought it should have been quite obvious to them.  
  
"To control a hundred demons. . ." Miroku pondered softly, "It is a dangerous tool for any youkai to have. Especially one that is turning humans into youkai. . . "  
  
"Strange. . . I didn't know that it could do that," Toutousai seemed to think it over for a bit. "But then again, I don't know much about it. Kyoshi left soon after it was created."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves, "Keh, all the youkai he created are weak bastards anyway."  
  
Toutousai smirked. Inuyasha glared at him, but then Kagome broke in.  
  
"So, is there anyway to change them back to demons?" She hoped there was some way. The mutations in the villagers terrified her.  
  
Toutousai shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know why Kyoshi's bothering with humans. If he's trying to take over the world, he'd get a much stronger army using the Tsyuaiga on youkai, not to mention that he wouldn't have to go through the task of training them." He sighed. "Ah, well. I guess Kyoshi wasn't as smart as I thought."  
  
"Don't you think it odd. . . ." Miroku seemed to be thinking off in his own world, pondering the situation at hand.  
  
"What do you mean, Houshi-sama?" Sango questioned him curiously.  
  
"If this 'Kyoshi' is as strong and clever as Toutousai claims, then why has he waited this long to use his power? And why has he targeted Kaede-sama's village specifically?" Miroku shifted, making the rings on his staff chime softly.  
  
"Perhaps. . ." Toutousai trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome ventured, slightly worried at the far off look on Toutousai's face.  
  
"Hmm? Was I saying something? It seems to have slipped my mind. Oh well. It probably wasn't important."  
  
"Keh, where can we find the bastard?" Inuyasha looked off into the distance, his ears twitching.  
  
"Kyoshi? I don't have a clue."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, prepared to 'sit' him if she had to.  
  
"I told you," Toutousai continued, ignoring the stares of disbelief that everyone was giving him, "Kyoshi left after the Tsyuaiga was created. Never bothered to have checked up my students. Once they leave, they're on their own." He shrugged indifferently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga sprawled in his den, contemplating on Kagome. Stupid dog-turd, he growled mentally. If only he wasn't so stubborn! Can't he see Kagome WANTS to be with me? He broke out of his musings when he heard approaching footsteps and looked up lazily. Standing in front of him were two wolf youkai, each panting heavily and carrying an unconscious person.  
  
"Kouga! Get the healers!"  
  
Kouga jumped up. "Another one?" he barked. He swore violently when he saw the victims and took in the symptoms.  
  
Blank eyes. Jagan forming slowly on the forehead. Youki at least ten times more powerful than normal. Masaka!  
  
"Take him to the infirmary now! Hurry up!" The two youkai bowed and ran out of the den, each carrying a fallen tribe-mate.  
  
Kouga sighed wearily and collapsed on the floor. Two weeks . . . . Two weeks ago a fog had appeared in the tribe. It seemed ordinary at first, but evidently carried some sort of plague. At least twenty pack members were sick in the infirmary. Twenty more disappeared mysteriously after their disease reached its peak. The healers couldn't do anything - the victims seemed fine except for unawareness of their surroundings and a sudden increase in youki. One thing was clear - that fog came from a very powerful youkai.  
  
But what did that youkai want? Kouga's tribe wasn't weak, but it wasn't powerful enough to pose as a potential threat either. They kept to themselves mostly, and never made any significantly formidable enemies. None of them kept money, jewelry, or anything particularly valuable, so that couldn't be it. Why would a power-hungry youkai bother with a mere wolf tribe?  
  
Kouga groaned and rubbed his temples. "Kuso," he whispered. "What's happening?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo treaded softly through the forest, her Shindinamachu trailing behind. There was a feeling of apprehension in the air - something wasn't right. The nagging in the back of her mind grew stronger, until suddenly, she whipped around and cocked her arrow.  
  
There was nothing. Kikyo kept her entire body tense, her fingers ready to release the arrow at the slightest movement. She stood like this for a while, her senses alert for any indication of youki. Nothing. She shrugged, slung her bow across her shoulders and was about to continue walking, when she froze, her eyes widening as her mind realized the implications of what she had seen - or rather, what she hadn't seen.  
  
The Shindinamachu were gone.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Miroku yawned hugely and stretched his arms. "Inuyasha, why don't we get some sleep?" he suggested. "I doubt we're going to find any leads on Kyoshi at this time of night."  
  
Sango nodded, petting Kiara. "Houshi-sama's right, you know. We've been traveling the entire day and no one seems to know Kyoshi exists, let alone have facts on him!"  
  
"Keh!" sniffed Inuyasha. "Cowards!" Nevertheless, he jumped out of the tree and joined the others on the ground.  
  
"Ramen?" offered Kagome, fishing out a box from her backpack. Inuyasha snatched it from her hands, and began devouring it mercilessly. Kagome rolled her eyes. They sat like this for a while, Inuyasha gobbling down his ramen, Sango inspecting and cleaning the Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's hand slowly inching its way down to Sango's butt. None of them suspected they were being marked, followed, watched. The dark figure slid away from the bushes and into the night.  
  
"Well, Itsui?" came the smooth, silken voice. "Have you found which one it is?'  
  
"No, my lord," murmured Itsui. "Are you sure they carry a Madougu with them?"  
  
His lord paused, then shrugged ruefully. "To tell you the truth, no. There's a faint sense of a talisman around them, but it's not strong. It's more like they possess only half of one . . . ." he trailed off, watching as the miko - Kagome, wasn't it? - shot up and began screaming at Inuyasha for who-knows-what. The deafening noise wasn't what caught his attention, however; nor was the flattened hanyou in the ground. Rather, his eyes focused on the necklace the girl was wearing. His breath caught in his throat. The Shikon no Tama!  
  
Or rather, half of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"What the hell?! They shattered the jewel?!" he hissed, turning to Itsui, who backed away nervously.  
  
"Well, there have been rumors that the Shikon was broken by a girl a year ago . . . ." he started timidly.  
  
"NANI?! A year ago?! Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
Itsui sweatdropped.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"My lord! The Shikon no Tama was just shattered!" Itsui cried, running through the door.  
  
His lord waved his hand lazily. "Not now, Itsui, can't you see I'm busy?" He turned towards the mirror and fastened a headband over his Jagan. "Which looks better, the blue ward, or the red one?"  
  
"Er . . . the blue one, my lord," Itsui said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Good! Now, go prepare a banquet - I'm expecting guests tonight."  
  
"But my lord - " exclaimed Itsui, perturbed by his lord's carelessness.  
  
"NOW, ITSUI!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Must of slipped my mind," commented Itsui lamely. His lord scowled.  
  
"Hmmm . . . I really don't want to devote any energy in searching for the shards . . . but the more shards the hanyou gets, the stronger he'll become." He pondered this thoughtfully. "Of course, if he doesn't have the miko, then he won't be able to do anything . . . ." A feral grin suddenly appeared. "Get me Koganei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, we might as well give up," stated Miroku flatly. "Obviously, no one in this village knows who Kyoshi is."  
  
Sango frowned slightly. "They don't know, or they won't tell us?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Either way, we're not going to get anything from them." He pulled out a few coins and handed them to the innkeeper. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
The old innkeeper bowed. "It was my pleasure, Houshi-sama." He looked up. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help overhearing parts of your conversation. You said you're looking for someone named Kyoshi?"  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up. Miroku looked vaguely interested, but forced down the bubble of hope that welled up inside him. "Have you ever heard of him, jiji?"  
  
The innkeeper nodded. "He used to come in here every half-moon - and he left a very generous tip as well."  
  
Inuyasha jolted from his seat. "Do you know where he is, then?"  
  
The innkeeper blinked. "He's dead. He's been dead for the last fifty years."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
One hour later . . . .  
  
"Kuso! I can't believe we went through all that work to find him, and he turns out to be dead!"  
  
Sango grimaced. "So, if Kyoshi's dead, who's controlling the fog?"  
  
Kagome suddenly stiffened. "I sense a Shikon shard."  
  
These words had an instant impact on the group. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga warily. Sango gripped her boomerang and Miroku placed a hand over his rosary, ready to rip it off at the slightest sign of danger. "Where's the shard coming from?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's not a shard. It feels kind of like the entire Shikon no Tama!"  
  
They waited edgily. Just when Inuyasha was about to shake it off as a mistake, a blade whizzed through the air, nearly impaling Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up. "Show yourself!"  
  
"I'm right here," commented a voice right next to him. Inuyasha jumped and glared around. "Where?"  
  
"Up here, baka!" A boy, no older than twelve, perched on top of the ten- foot tall blade. He flashed the peace sign.  
  
"Hi there! I'm Koganei! I'm supposed to kidnap you!"  
  
Everyone fell over. Inuyasha was the first one up, his fist sailing towards the boy's head. The boy dodged just as it was about to make contact. "Sorry, but I'm going to need you out on this one!" He held up his blade and whacked it across Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha fell, stunned, but managed to pick himself back up.  
  
"Bastard! Take this! Tetsusaiga!"  
  
The boy giggled. "You're funny! Do you really think your clumsy sword can stand up to a Madougu?"  
  
An angry-mark popped up on Inuyasha's head. "CLUMSY SWORD?!"  
  
Koganei whirled his blade. "Kougon Anki second form, Ryu!" Chains appeared where a huge blade once was. They whirled around the Tetsusaiga. Sparks flew from where the two touched, each fighting for dominance. It was clear that the Tetsusaiga had lost when its form reverted and Inuyasha was thrown backwards.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. Those chains . . . they're exactly like Kohaku's!  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Brat! My Tetsusaiga can still beat the shit out of your toy!"  
  
Koganei wasn't listening, however. "Hmmm . . . long black-haired neesan - aha!" He pointed his chains at Sango. "You're coming with me! Kougon Anki first form, Kiba!" The chains changed once more into a blade and zoomed towards her head.  
  
She pulled out her boomerang and managed to block it in time. "Hiraikotsu! Arrgh!" This is no mere youkai - he's really strong! she thought, wincing as she slid backwards.  
  
Miroku rushed up. "Kazaana!" he shouted, releasing his wards.  
  
Kagome pulled back his arm. "Miroku, you idiot! You'll suck in Sango too!"  
  
"Kuso!" he swore, but he replaced the rosary and whipped out a ward instead. "Take this!" The paper stuck to the boy's forehead. "Yes!" Miroku grinned and murmured and incantation.  
  
Nothing happened. "Eh? What's this?" Koganei pulled off the paper and stared cross-eyed at it. He shrugged and threw it behind him, before vanishing from their sight.  
  
"Where'd he go?" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
The boy suddenly materialized behind Sango, slamming the heel of his hand into the back of her neck, catching her as she fell. "Gomen ne, neesan!" He slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder. "Ja, everyone!"  
  
"Sango!" cried Miroku, running towards the boy. "Bastard! Let her go!" He reached out and was about grab her when fog appeared, obscuring Koganei from view. "Damn! Damn, damn, DAMN!" Inuyasha grasped Miroku's arms. "Let me go! I've got to find Sango! Inuyasha, I order you to release me at once!" He struggled to break free.  
  
Kagome rushed up. "Miroku-sama, calm down. Right now, we have more important things to take care of."  
  
"Like?" snapped Miroku.  
  
"Like what we're going to do now that we're trapped in the fog," Inuyasha stated grimly.  
  
And the fog engulfed them all . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Quick Author's Note from Kei: Since Tan-chan decided to put things from Flame of Recca in here, I need to talk about that now. We will only be using the weapons and Koganei from Flame of Recca. They will be explained and described as we get to them but they belong to Flame of Recca. Not us.  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Houshi-sama - Monk. People refer to Miroku as this.  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
Youki - demonic energy  
  
Kuso! - Shit!, Dammit  
  
Masaka - Shit, Dammit  
  
Gomen ne-Sorry  
  
Neesan-sister  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Nani-what  
  
Ja-bye  
  
Author's Note: This next part is not part of the actual story but just something funny that two sugar-high writers thought up with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And the fog engulfed them all . . .  
  
(scene freezes and hysterical Keichan and Tanuki-chan run into fog.)  
  
Keichan (tugging at sleeve of motionless Inuyasha) : GAH!!! BAKA!!! YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER!!! MOVE!!!  
  
Tanuki-chan (Pulling at sleeve of Sesshoumaru) : YOU'RE ONE OF THE BAD GUYS!!! MOVE!!!  
  
Keichan: What are we going to do??!?! (running around in circles)  
  
Tanuki-chan: (also running around in circles) How am I supposed to know!?!?!?  
  
Keichan: We can't have them change!!! That would ruin our story!!!  
  
Tanuki-chan: (suddenly smirking) Unless . . . .  
  
Keichan: (also smirking) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Tanuki-chan: Let's turn them all . . . .  
  
(author's begin to type furously)  
  
Keichan: Into Chibis!!!!!!  
  
Tanuki-chan: And now . . . .  
  
Keichan: The Adventures in Chibi Land!!!  
  
(big poof on stage)  
  
All characters (except Sesshoumaru) run onto scene in Chibi form, starting to sing: Magic Chibis Magic Chibis!!  
  
Sesshoumaru (in high chibi voice) :Inuy- *clears throat* Inuy- *coughs* Inuy- What the hell is wrong with my voice?!?!  
  
Rin (who isn't a chibi): Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you? *steps on Jaken*  
  
Jaken: x_x  
  
Sesshoumaru (looks up): Eh? Rin? (looks down) WHAT THE *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED*?!?!  
  
Tanuki-chan (sweatdrop): Okay, the rating has risen to PG-13 . . . .  
  
Kagome (sees cockroach): AAAAAHHHH! It's a youkai!  
  
Inuyasha: TETSUSAIGA!! *reaches towards Tetsusaiga* Eh? *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O *blinks* O_O WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY SWORD?!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku (points up): Inuyasha . . . isn't that the Tetsusaiga?  
  
All characters stare at the shiny thing a hundred times bigger than them.  
  
Inuyasha: That's a tree!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Baka. Trees aren't shiny.  
  
Kagome (runs towards Inuyasha): Use this, Inuyasha! (holds up toothpick)  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks, bitch!  
  
Kagome (fire rises around her): DON'T CALL ME BITCH! OSUWARI!  
  
Camera pans in on a hand-sized hole in the ground.  
  
Sango (sweatdrops): Does anyone remember about the youkai?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Actual Authors' Note: Sorry that this chappie took so long. Tan-chan broke my disk so we had to retype everything. Next chapter won't take nearly as long cause I'm taking the disk this time. Ten reviews for the next chapter! See ya then. Ja.  
  
Keichan 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, it would star Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Of course, then it would be called Sesshoumaru, and I wouldn't own Inuyasha anyways. (Tan-chan's opinion of course) If I owned Inuyasha, Miroku would be the star and his Kazaana would be MINE! All MINE!! Mwahahahahah..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kuso!" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively, his Tetsusaiga bared in front of him. He glanced back worriedly, more than a little concerned at how her face had gone completely pale and her foot was place behind her as if she was about to back away. Her eyes were wide and she trembled, only slightly, but enough so that Inuyasha saw it.

"Kagome? What is it?" The words came out gruffly, but Kagome didn't hear it until he repeated them. 

She shook her head, clearing her throat, but her voice shook when she responded, "There's . . . something wrong about this fog. I . . . I don't like it."

Inuyasha blinked at her, confused, but turned quickly when Miroku shouted in alarm. The fog was closing in on them quickly. It had surrounded them and was getting closer. 

Miroku backed into them slowly. Closing his eyes in concentration, he held his staff up and began making circular motions with it while muttering under his breath. A bright flash lit up the area. The fog stopped, not coming any closer, but not moving back any, either. 

Miroku swore as he once again felt that draining sensation. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his hands clenched convulsively. He could feel the fog pressing in on them, his barrier flickering as his power faded. He struggled to maintain it, reminding himself over and over that they still had to rescue Sango. He shoved himself into the barrier, pouring into it all the strength that he was capable of producing.

The fog pulled back slightly and the corner of Miroku's mouth lifted, but his joy was short-lived when the fog lifted and slammed straight into the barrier. Miroku staggered backwards, a roaring sensation in his mind. His eyes rolled into his head and he fainted. 

"No . . ." Kagome whispered, her hand fisting at her sides, "No . . ." 

Screams echoed in her head, making it pound fiercely, and they wouldn't leave, no matter how much she tried. Kagome closed her ears and eyes tightly as laughter wove its way into her head. 

"No," Kagome's head snapped up, enraged that in the midst of the screams someone was laughing, cold and harsh. The joy of causing pain to another. She moved her hands slowly to the sides of her face, fisting them angrily. 

"No!" Kagome screamed, her hands snapping out to her sides. She felt a rush and the screams and laughter faded. Kagome wavered on her feet, smiling softly at Inuyasha, who was staring at her in shock. "It's okay now . . ."

Inuyasha stepped forwards to catch her as she fell. Kagome had overdone it again, using her miko powers to their max. The fog blew away, as if by a wind, when she had screamed. All the traces of her power were gone now, but just moments before, the air had hummed with her magic. Inuyasha's brow narrowed in suspicion. Without her miko powers, she felt exactly like a normal human.

He shook his head, lifting both Kagome and Miroku onto his back. Kaede would know what was going on. He shot forwards, towards where he knew the old miko would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke with a start, struggling when she met a resistance to her attempts to get up.

"Come on bitch! Snap out of it!" Kagome's vision cleared in response to the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to figure out why her head pounded and her senses felt duller than usual.

Inuyasha removed his arms from where they had her arms pinned to the floor. Kagome sat up, pressing one hand to her forehead when the pounding increased. "Itai . . . " she mumbled, "What happened Inuyasha?"

"You don't remember?" Inuyasha looked very surprised and he was, both from the fact that she didn't remember and from the fact that her miko powers didn't seem to have returned.

Kagome shook her head, wincing at the headache that rose at that movement.

"You used your powers to get rid of that damned fog and you fainted," he explained cautiously.

"Then why were you holding me down?" Kagome's head was hurting too much for her to think at the moment.

"A little while ago, your eyes opened and you started thrashing. You wouldn't wake up and got that from it," Inuyasha traced a small bruise that was forming on the side of her face. 

"I see . . ." Kagome glanced around the small room. They were in Kaede's hut, there was no doubt about that and as if to confirm it, Kaede sat with her back to them, tending to Miroku on the other side of the fire pit.

***

Miroku groaned, opening his eyes slowly.

"Miroku-sama, are you feeling any better?" Kagome's concerned frown came into view.

Miroku sat up, forcing a smile on his face. "Hai, arigato," he mumbled, lying through his teeth. "I just need some time _alone_," he added, emphasizing the word 'alone'. Harsh, yes, but Miroku found himself feeling only a tiny bit guilty when Kagome winced and backed off. His mind and emotions were in too much turmoil to be troubled by something as insignificant as a hurt miko. Instinctively, he looked towards the place where Sango usually sat, cleaning her boomerang. _Sango . . . where are you? _

"You say this boy's weapon was called the Kougon Anki?" Kaede's voice broke through, interrupting Miroku's thoughts.

Inuyasha nodded, scowling. "He also mentioned something about a Madougu." His eye twitched as he remembered how a kid – a young one, no less! – managed to defeat Tetsusaiga.

Kaede gasped. "Madougu? That's impossible!"

"What's a Madougu, Kaede-obaasan?" asked Kagome curiously.

Kaede shuffled towards a shelf and pulled out a rather dusty scroll. She unfurled it and scanned the page slowly. "I thought so."

"What do you mean by 'I thought so'?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, his impatience getting the better of him. "Eh? Eh? Tell us already!"

Kaede sighed. "First, you need to learn the _full_ history behind the Shikon no Tama. Sango only told you a fraction of it." She sat down and cleared her throat.

"Around five thousand years ago, there lived demi-gods called the Elementals, each possessing a powerful weapon that were known as the Madougu. They managed to exist in harmony for a while, but then, the Fire Elemental and the Water Elemental began to argue. Enraged, the Fire Elemental slew the Water Elemental. This created war between all the owners of the Madougu, and eventually, every Elemental was destroyed. Appalled at what had happened, the gods hid away the Madougu, swearing to never entrust them to anyone again." Kaede shook her head wearily. "I should of realized what happened the moment the Shikon no Tama appeared! How could I have been so stupid?"

"What do you mean, Kaede?" asked Miroku, at the same time Kagome questioned "What exactly are the Madougu?"

"Madougu are weapons that correspond with the user's strength and ability. Take the Shikon no Tama, for example."

"The . . . Shikon?" echoed Inuyasha.

"You mean the Shikon no Tama's a Madougu?!" cried Kagome.

Kaede looked surprised. "You didn't know that? The Shikon no Tama is the Spirit Madougu, just as the Kougon Anki is the Metal." She continued on, ignoring the slack jaws around her. "Anyway, if the owner of the Madougu is too weak, the weapon destroys him. Basically, the Madougu get passed down, generation after generation, until they get reunited with their true masters – the people who are able to draw out, and control, the Madougu's full powers and everything related its element."

"And those masters would be . . . " commented Miroku weakly. 

"The reincarnations of the Elementals." Kaede paused, waiting for the rest of the group to process the information.

Three . . . .

Two . . . . 

One . . . .

__

Thunk. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Miroku managed to compose himself enough to ask one more question. "Then Koganei is the reincarnation of the Metal Elemental?"

Kaede frowned. "Well, judging by the fact that he's able to control the Tetsusaiga's transformation, I'd say, probably yes."

"What are the other weapons Kaede-obasan?" Kagome asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

"No one but the true masters know. If its master comes near it, the weapon will go to them. But that is not as easy as it would seem. Before the weapon reveals its true power, it will test the master's strength of mind and will. The ones who do not understand what is happening are usually destroyed and the weapon remains ownerless," Kaede slowly began rolling up the scroll. She stopped suddenly, glancing over to Kagome, "What has happened to you Kagome?"

"I . . . ." Kagome stammered, wondering what the old miko meant.

"Your aura does not feel right. Here," Kaede reached out to Kagome, "Take my hand."

Kagome slowly set her hand on Kaede's, her eyes drifting shut as Kaede placed her other hand over the pile. Kaede stiffened, jerking her hands away immediately as if she had been burned. Kagome didn't appear to notice anything, her eyes still closed and her hand still suspended in the air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha reached out to shake her, "Oi bitch . . . what's wrong?"

"Don't!" Kaede knocked his hand away quickly. Inuyasha glared at her but the old woman's attention was focused completely on Kagome. They watched, transfixed as the young miko's body began to glow, pulsing in time with her heart and gathering in her chest. A small ball of light withdrew from her chest and hovered over her outstretched hand, slowly growing brighter. Now, it lowered slowly, stretching when it reached the back of her hand, to curve around it to wrap around it entirely, encasing it in a brilliant white light. It retracted somewhat, lightening and becoming translucent to show Kagome's hand, appearing to be wearing some sort of glove.

It flashed once, filling the room with a light strong enough to have them all covering their eyes. When they opened them, Kagome sat in the middle of the floor, staring at her right hand in shock. Metal covered the back of her hand, set with a large, amber tinted jewel shaped as a sphere in the center. Four smaller, marble sized ones ringed it. The metal pointed when it reached where her fingers began, it created a new, thin strand to wind up and circle her ring ringer, set with a smaller jewel. A thick band circled her wrist, and small, curved wires clipped the whole thing firmly to her palm. And although it looked like it would immobilize her hand, it turned and moved freely, still allowing her freedom of movement. 

Kagome flexed her hand, watching the seemingly thick material flex and bend with her. The jewels that were imbedded in it were eerie, the amber seeming to almost reflect lightning within the swirling orbs. 

"Nani?" Kagome's attention switched to her friends who had been asking her questions but she hadn't heard them at all. Kaede walked to her, picking up her hand to examine the new item carefully but could not determine what it was, or how it had gotten there. Even Miroku was roused from his depressed state in curiosity to the situation. 

"I cannot tell what it is," Kaede announced after studying the item for a bit, turning Kagome's hand this way and that.

"Perhaps if Kagome-sama removes it, we might be able to take a closer look," Miroku, despite himself, could not resist leaning over to try and tell what had captured all of their attention. 

Kagome nodded, slowly wrapping her left hand over her right, as if afraid of it. She tugged gently, frowning when the metal did not move in the slightest. She shifted to get a better grip on it, pulling as hard as she could. But no matter what she tried, it would not budge. 

"Oi Kagome. What's taking so long?" Inuyasha asked, lifting one eyebrow at the frown on her face.

Kagome looked up wide-eyed, her voice a whisper, "It . . . It won't come off . . ."

"Nani?!" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief, "What the hell do you mean 'It won't come off?"

"It is quite simple Inuyasha. Kagome-sama is trying to explain that the item on her hand will mot remove itself," Miroku said dryly.

Inuyasha glared at him for a brief moment, before grabbing Kagome's hand to do his own examination. 

"Keh," he snorted, his voice arrogant, "I'll just slice it off."

Inuyasha raised a clawed hand, glancing once at Kagome's completely trusting expression before he shouted, "Sankon Tetsusou!" His claws swept down in golden arcs. For a moment, it looked as if it had worked, the blades clashing with the metal bars, before the entire thing flashed suddenly. The iron claws repelled and everyone ducked when they came too close to their heads for comfort. 

The claws sliced through the walls then disappeared. 

Inuyasha swore, his eyes fixed on the still glowing metal, "What the FUCK was that?!"

No one answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango groaned as she woke, her mind still hazy but she blinked rapidly in an effort to clear it. She soon realized that both her hands and feet were bound tightly. Glancing around, she found that the cave that she was in was unguarded and she was completely alone. 

A small trilling purr captured her attention soon enough and she looked over in time to see Kirara walking towards her slowly, a small, but sharp looking item in her mouth.

"Come here Kirara. That's a good girl," Sango cooed to her pet, taking what appeared to be a shattered fragment of glass into her hand. She turned awkwardly, the tiny shard cutting through the rope surprisingly easily. It was the same for the bonds on her ankles. She studied it slowly, noting for the first time what seemed to be the worn handle of an old sword and the short blade that seemed to be made from glass. The entire thing was only about three inches long but when she tested the edge, she found it to be sharper than any of her blades. 

Kirara purred again. Sango stood, the small weapon in hand. She half expected someone to come running at her to try and stop her when she left the cave but nothing to that extent happened. 

She slid it carefully into her waistband. 'The bastards took all my weapons,' she thought, 'This is all I have.' And she would use it well if she had to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jap. Translations:

Nani – What

Oi – Hey

-obasan – grandmother (Respectful term for elderly women)

Kuso – Dammit

-sama – Mr./Mrs. (Respectful)

Itai – Ouch

Miko – proper definition is priestess but it can also mean a woman with strong spiritual powers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:

Kei: Oi minna! Really sorry about the delay and all the confusion and stuff. You see, we, that is, me and Tan-chan, created a new account, a joint account and decided to try to post this fic there. But something freaky happened and no one could find out account or story so we just decided to put the story up on my account after all. Oh and incase anyone is wondering, my rewrites for my other fic, The Prophecy, are done and the story is going once again. Ja!

Tanuki: BTW, this is NOT a Flame of Recca crossover, and Koganei will NOT become a main character (although it was REALLY tempting to put in Mikagami *drools*). We just needed someone to kidnap Sango, and I'm too lazy to actually make up a character. The weapons don't belong to us either. 

And now . . . 

The moment you've been waiting for . . . 

ADVENTURES IN MAGIC CHIBI LAND!!!!!!

Last episode, we left off with the gang facing up against a giant COCKROACH!!!!!! *Twilight Zone the song begins to play* What choices will the gang have to make in order to save themselves?? How will Inuyasha fare with only a toothpick?? And will Sesshoumaru step in to help . . . or is he still traumatized from his transformation to a chibi? 

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!

Miroku: I think that's enough, Kagome-sama . . . .

Inuyasha: @_@

Kagome (grins): This is SOOO much fun!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sango: Hello?! We have a YOUKAI here!!!

*everyone ignores her*

Sango (sighs): Ahem . . . AAAAHHH!!!! IT HAS A SHIKON SHARD!!!

Inuyasha (instantly recovers): WHERE?

Miroku (blinks): Ne . . . since when was SANGO able to sense shards?

Sango: Eheheheheh . . . ^_^

Miroku (points): AAAAH! It's killing Inuyasha!!! *hand starts inching towards Sango*

Sango: NANI?! *turns around* What are you talking ab – AAAHHH!!! MINI-PERVERT!!! *slap*

Miroku: ^_^

Sango: -_-

Miroku: ^______________^

Sango (glares): *sizzle*

Miroku: O_O

Cockroach: *stomps on Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: x_X

Kagome: *sweatdrop*

Sesshoumaru: *keeps swearing* How the *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* am I a *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* chibi?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Tanuki-chan (takes notes): Let's see . . . he used *CENSORED* nine times, *CENSORED* eleven times, *CENSORED* three times, and *CENSORED* seven times. That's weird . . . why didn't he use *CENSORED*?

Sesshoumaru: It's part of my past.

Cockroach (bored): HEY!!! STOP IGNORING ME!!!

Everyone: *ignores him*

Cockroach (grumbles): I knew I should of signed up for Roachzilla instead . . . cuter characters too . . . these people are all ugly . . . .

Sesshoumaru: Are you calling me ugly?

Roach: Eep!

Sesshoumaru: You DARE speak this way to the great Demon Lord of the West?

Roach: *backs away*

Sesshoumaru: Do you have ANY idea who I, Sesshoumaru, am?

Tanuki-chan: Yup! You're a chibi!

Sesshoumaru (glares): Omae. O. Korose.

Tanuki-chan: ^_^ You can't hurt me!

Sesshoumaru: Wanna bet?

Tanuki-chan: Touch me, and you'll instantly find yourself in a lemon with . . . JAKEN!!!

Sesshoumaru: O_O

Tanuki-chan: ^_^ Let's see . . . how should it start? I know . . . Jaken watches you taking a bath!

Sesshoumaru: O_O

Tanuki-chan: And then you seduce him!

Sesshoumaru: O_O

Tanuki-chan: And you screw him senseless in a hot spring!

Sesshoumaru: *faints*

Cockroach: *is being ignored again*


End file.
